User blog:DearlySkies/The 3rd Semi-Annual Steven Universe Fanon Wiki Gala
Thank you all so much for signing up! I was afraid that with the recent inactivity (or at least the drop in such) I wouldn't have a lot of people sign up for my last gala. Oh shoot. So yes. This is most likely my last gala. I will be heading off to college in August but I'm remaining in Japan for my studies. My plan was to remain on the Fanon while in college but I need to test the waters before I say for certain what I'll be doing. If I do come back and decide to hold another gala, I will be pushing it to December to have a Winter Gala. A little bit on that soon but I would love to tell you all of my ideas when I get it a bit more fleshed out. This is actually to preface something coming up for an offline huge money maker for me in which I make a Winter Gala setting and do all the concept art and whatever for it. I'm super excited to be doing that but I'm not certain if I'll stay around for that. You all know that I hate abandoning you if I don't have a "good reason" for it. I am getting a bit teary eyed thinking about, like, leaving this all behind as this was the basis of my story telling and art creating. Anyone could tell but I've had to greatly reduce my availabilty online as well as what I've been doing most especially on the Fanon. At this point, I had pretty much dropped all of my series to make way for NightQuest since I'm most comfortable and able to do that right now. I forgot where I was going with this. Whatever, I guess. ---- ''Your attention was upon a faerie-like Gem-- a hologram of one upon further inspection. You stared a bit longer before she took a bow. She was of hot pink variations and a short dress coming up to a bunny-eared hood. She smiles idly and speaks. Her image came up from a card upon a now fading in pedestal. '' Hello again, Steven Universe Fanon Wiki! I come with a huge announcement which I should have maybe done sooner! This event will (hopefully) span two to three days including an after party roleplay as done last time. It doesn't matter if your gem is Homeworld, Rebel, or anything else, all are welcome to join in! "Greetings, gemsona! You are hereby invited to the Spring Gala, set to commence on April 28th and end of April 30th, as of Earth time. Dates are a must. Come dressed formally. RSVP's are being taken immediately and are to be sent in some form to Gala Coordinator Angelite." You turn the ticket over for the rules and guidelines. Rules and Guidelines *Okay, so, I decided that dates are not required but it is extremely highly encouraged that you still find a date! Like, wouldn't it be awkward to go to a Gala alone and you're the only one alone? **I decided this because I really want Coral to be there but I don't necessarily want her to be so focused on this other person that she doesn't enjoy just being surrounded by all these others. She's high maintenance and all. *Look presentable! This is going to be a Formal Gala so nothing special this time. *Yes, your gemsona does have to be Approved in order to participate! *For RSVP, comment below with the Gem you'd like to participate with as well as your date if that has already been determined. Gems and Such *DearlySkies **Angelite **Coral *Qwertyuiopscout123 **Dravite **Angelite - with Boulder Opal **Scapolite - Ammolite *TheSunkenGems **Boulder Opal - with Angelite *Silkworm Bot **Chrys - Corindon **Icy Lemon - Nepheline **Moonmilk - with Lavendulan *The Mind Player **Pele's Hair **Nepheline - Icy Lemon *SaltyPearl7152 **Lavendulan - with Moonmilk *Regimango **Tjehenet **Cuprite *Goldensunsheba **Mahagony **Ammolite - Scapolite **Golden Beryl? *Livi-Moonfish **Corindon Hyalin - Chrys **Vermeil *Devan4590 **Prasiolite - Jade **Brimstone **Apachite *Nicnuc01 **Jade - Prasiolite *Toluene **Aquamarine And that's it! If anyone has any further questions, please comment below! Category:Blog posts